Compassion, Wisdom, Justice
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: Compassion. Wisdom. Justice. The three spirits of those traits found a dying young Harry in London. Merging themselves into the young boy, they not only saved his life, but change him into something else. Both wizard and spirit, alive yet ghostly, Harry will help everyone that need to be help. And form bonds with those he trusts. Spirit Harry. Harry/Luna, Main Pairing
1. The Transformation of Harry Potter

**Hello readers and welcome to the new story. This idea came to me a year ago when I was playing Dragon Age Inquisition, and seeing Cole, who seems to be half human and half spirit, made me think what would happen if Harry was like that. This idea has been bugging me for a while now, so here it is. The chapters will vary in length. They'll be either short or long, and I'm not gonna stick with just one length. So here's the prologue of Harry the Spirit. Enjoy.**

 **P.S. Before any of you say that it should be a crossover for Harry Potter and Dragon Age, I'm gonna say that the Dragon Age will have nothing to do with the Harry Potter world. I'm just borrowing Cole's origin, and altering it into this story for Harry. So don't any of you say it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 0: From Wizard to Spirit

He's free. Free from that neighborhood. Free from that house. Free from those people they called themselves of family.

6 year old Harry Potter breathed haggardly, clutching his bleeding abdomen in pain. The stomach have several ugly stab wounds and have been bleeding for a while, staining his shirt and the top part of his part. The young boy also has a bruise beside his eye and broken glasses.

For all he could remember, he was treated like a slave by his relatives. Probably even worse. Force do to every chore in the house when he started walking, including cooking, and if he do badly in it, he get thrown in the cupboard as punishment, sometimes with a slap to the face. But other than slaps, they never really physically abused him. Until today.

When Vernon got home, he was angry and drunk out of his mind. He had a bad day at work and when he got drunk, he wanted to take it out of somebody. And Harry was the perfect target.

He grab the boy out of the cupboard and threw him on the wall. Then he started beating him, kicking him several times in the stomach, chest, and face, resulting in bruises. Then, still drunk out of his mind, the man grab one of the knives in the kitchen and proceed to stab him several times in the stomach, despite the boy's pleading.

Vernon then threw him in the cupboard, thinking that he would heal up from that. But the wounds Harry suffered could not be easily with magic like the giant man thought it could.

The young boy didn't want to die in this house. He didn't want die around people who doesn't love him. So with great effort, when everyone was asleep, he manage to sneak out of the house and use every ounce of his to run away, a part of him hoping that he might find someone that could help him.

Unfortunately, the young boy doesn't know London all that well and ended up being lost. He's now hiding in the forest near the road, leaning on the tree and holding his wounds.

A small smile came on Harry's lip. He wanted to escape those people ever since he turn into their slaves. He wanted to get out of that house, and out of their lives. Now, with his dying breaths, he finally got something he actually wanted. And there's no way that he will return, not with the wounds he have.

Harry's eyes slowly started to close. He's so tired. The wound and running has tired him greatly. The pain is slowly fading from his mind, so maybe he could sleep. And when he wakes up, he can finally meet his parents. Finally meet people that would love him.

With those thoughts in mind, Harry closed his eyes for the final time. Or what seems to be his final time.

Unknown to him, several white silhouettes form around him. When they finally finish forming, three white figures was revealed, two female and one male. All of them spirits

" _This poor boy."_ One of the female spirits said, her voice kind and angelic. She knelt beside him and stroke his hair. " _He endured so much in a short amount of time. To see him like this…."_ The ghost stayed silent.

The male spoke up in a deep voice. " _Those people need to pay."_ He said, anger in his voice. " _Those who would willingly harm a child does not deserve to live."_

" _Justice, stop this line of thought now."_ The other female spirit said, her voice filled with wisdom and firmness. " _Killing those people would only lead you into becoming Vengeance. Our focus should be on young Harry, then will give him the justice he deserved."_

The being now known as Justice just grunted, but nodded. " _We'll go your way Wisdom."_ Justice said her before turning to the other spirit. " _How is he Compassion?"_

" _He's gravely injured."_ Compassion said sadly. " _It's not something I can just heal before he spirit goes out of his body. And by the time we get somebody to help him, he would dead."_ Justice clutch his fist in anger while Wisdom look down.

" _Is there nothing we can do?"_ Justice spoke. The thought of a young boy dying by the hands of his own blood is awakening the Vengeance inside him. He cannot stand the innocent getting harmed by the corrupt, especially when there's something that could be done about it.

Wisdom was silent, thinking of anything they could do, before an idea come into mind. " _There is one thing that could possibly could save him."_ Wisdom said, gaining her companion attentions. " _It usually takes a long time, but if my plan work, it would only take under a minute."_

" _What is it?"_ Compassion asked, wanting to save the young boy before he dies. Not only because he's important in the future, but he has one of the purest hearts in this corrupt world. It would be a shame to lose him.

" _We all merge with young Harry."_

Both Compassion and Justice look at her in shock. " _Merge?"_ Justice said, the shock in his voice. " _That is something that has been rarely done, and is a long process Wisdom. And we don't have the time to properly merge with him."_

" _I know."_ Wisdom acknowledge his point. " _But if we all merge, and skip some of the process for it, we can be able to do it under a minute. Our entire beings would be absorbed inside this boy, but he would be alive."_

Compassion and Justice look at one another, silently communicating, before they both nodded. " _If it will save this boy, then let's."_ Justice stated, putting his hands around the wounds of Harry. Compassion put her hands over his, and Wisdom put hers over both. " _What do we do?"_

" _Power your power inside the boy."_ Wisdom instructed. She, along with Justice and Compassion, started doing that, blue mist going inside Harry. " _After we've finished pushing our powers into him, push go into his mind and combine your being in his thoughts. And when do that, we will merge with him."_

In seconds, their powers are inside him and a light glow started forming around Harry. The three spirits slowly started to fade away, their entire being entering inside Harry. As it happened, the six year old started floating, the lights circling around him and going inside him. The light flashed brighter and brighter, until the three spirits finally merge with Harry. Then the boy slowly floated back down, no bruises on him and the stab wounds gone. And the scar on his forehead fading until it could barely seen.

Physical changes happen to him. His skin turned pure white, his clothes changed from rags to an emerald green long sleeve shirt and light blue jeans, and his skinny form developed into a healthy looking body.

A minute of silence was heard in the forest before the young boy open his eyes, revealing them to be from emerald green to angelic blue.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked the beginning of this story. This is going to have a lot of changes. With Harry being merged with the beings of Wisdom, Justice, and Compassion, he's a threat not to be taken lightly. He doesn't have his memories, but he does have their knowledge and their powers. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	2. A Year Later

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Now, I want to tell you guys what I plan to do for right now. As the title suggest, I'm gonna be skipping a year later. But also, I'm gonna put in flashbacks for the chapters, to show you what Harry had been up to during that year. I'm thinking of doing that with each big time skip I do. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 01: A Year Later

 _(Flashback)_

 _Harry slowly get up, not making a noise of discomfort. As he got up from his position on the ground, he notice that the area around doesn't seem so blurry anymore. It's….clear. Clearer than any other time in his life._

 _He also notice something about his body. It's not in pain. In fact, it was like he didn't receive the cut in the first place._

 _Then he look at himself, seeing that he's wearing more comfortable clothing instead of the rags Vernon gave him. "Is this me?" Harry asked himself. Suddenly, he heard rustling from behind him and he turn around to see a young deer coming towards him. "Um, hi?" Harry said nervously, wondering why the animal coming closer to him. Also wondering how on earth he knows it's a dear._

 _The deer slowly walk over to him cautiously, as Harry watches it. Then suddenly, the animal suddenly launched itself at the boy, getting a yelped from him. Then he started laughing as the deer started licking him._

" _Okay, okay, let me up." Harry laughed as the deer kept licking him, before getting off of him to let up him. Harry giggled some more as he petted the young deer. "You're a really nice girl, aren't you?" Harry asked, smiling._

 _As Harry got up from the ground, he felt a bit parch. He hasn't drank anything in awhile, so he's at least a bit thirsty. "Do you know anywhere I get some water?" Harry asked, wondering if the deer can understand him._

 _In response, the deer kneel down at his side, silently telling him to get on. Harry smile before getting onto the deer, and after that, it started walking towards the lake, Harry guessed._

 _It took a little while, but the two made it to a very beautiful, with lilies around the place. As Harry got off the deer and walk over to to the lake to get himself a drink, he stopped when he saw the reflection of himself. And what he saw, shocked him._

" _What happen to my body?" Harry gasped in wonder. "And my eyes?" He skin seems to be pure white, his body more lean and healthy, and his eyes turn from green to blue. Also, he notice that the scar on his forehead has faded so much, that he could barely notice it._

" _Is this actually me?" Harry questioned, examining himself. "It's like I was….reborn." Slowly, but surely, Harry got a big smile on his face. Escaping those people may have been the best thing he ever did._

 _(Flashback End)_

It's been a year since he escaped. Since he nearly died in the forest. Since he woke up into….something else. A spirit, perhaps.

Ever since then, he had been traveling all around not only London, but the whole Earth itself. He discovered that he gained several abilities, one of them being teleportation and flying. Not only that, but he had the knowledge to do so, along with the other abilities.

As he traveled, he learned all kinds of history and culture, mundane and magical alike, as well as helped many people as he traveled. From giving them a compassionate hand to stopping criminals from harming others, Harry doesn't hesitate to help those in need of it.

Currently, the young boy is in France, with a family called the Delacours. He's at one of the guest rooms, reading a book of the British wizard world. He met the Delacours a few months after he changed, meeting Apolline Delacour. At first, he didn't trust her much, due to his experience with his adults. But after feeling the compassion within her heart, Harry decided to trust her. And in return, he meet Sebastian Delacour, her husband, and Fleur and Gabrielle, Apolline's daughters.

After a few days, the family found out he was homeless. When they did, all of them offered a place here. While Harry is grateful for the invitation, he told them that he wanted to travel around the world for a while. At first, the two parents were skeptical of a young boy traveling around by himself. But then Harry shows his skill sets.

Teleportation. Flying. Invisibility. Everything that he could use to get around places safely, plus some powers he can use to defend himself. All of them were amazed at what he could do.

While Harry refuse the offer to stay there, he does come visit from time to time. These are one of these days. As Harry read about Diagon Alley, he spotted where the the place is located. He smiled at that. Finally, he can go to their Gringotts and get what he needs.

As he close his book, he heard footsteps coming towards his door. He look up as the door opened, revealing Apolline Delacour.

Apolline is a beautiful young woman, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, though not similar to his. Her hourglass figure, along with the expensive clothing on her, is accompanied by a motherly smile on her face.

"Hello Harry." Apolline said to him in French. "I was just checking on you, see how you are doing." Harry smile at her, as he close the book.

"I'm doing great." Harry told speaking, speaking fluent French. His traveled had him learning several languages from all over, from spanish to french to different type of japanese. "I just found out where to find Diagon Alley. When I get to Gringotts there, I'll be able to find out more about my family."

Apolline smile brightly at that. "That's great Harry!" Apolline said, sitting at Harry's side and giving him a one arm hug. Harry closed his eyes and lean in, feeling the compassion from her surrounding him. "Is there anything you need from us? Anything we can help with?"

Harry shook his head, jumping off the bed. "I think I can go by myself, without anyone noticing me." Harry told her. "If I need any help, I'll make sure to call you or Sebastion."

Appoline nodded to that, knowing that the young boy is capable of taking care of himself. "Are you going to tell Gabrielle and Fleur that you're leaving?" Harry didn't hesitate to nod at that.

Ever since he met them, his relationship with the Delacour sisters turn from a friendship to a sibling bond. He saw little Gabrielle as a little sister while Fleur is his older sister, playing with him and teasing him.

"I'll make sure to tell them." Harry said as he leave the door. Before he went to their room, however, Harry look towards. "And by the way, I have to thank you again." Harry said, bowing to her a little. "It's such a relief to to know I don't have to go back to those people."

Apolline eyes soften at that. Over the months, she and Sebastian found out that Harry had been nearly killed by his uncle and aunt. The two were obviously angry and heartbroken that someone would try to kill a sweet boy, so Sebastian use his influence as head auror to make sure those two in jail. It was a bit hard, due to them being in Britain, but he got it done without ruining his reputation.

"You don't have to think us Harry." Apolline told him softly. "Those people deserved to go in prison. Me and Sebastian were happy to help."

"Still though, I must thank you." Harry told her politely before going off to see Fleur and Gabrielle. Appoline giggled. Such a polite young boy.

(Diagon Alley)

Soon, after saying goodbye to the Delacour family, Harry teleported to the Leaky Cauldron, where Diagon Alley. As he got near the door, he got assaulted with many emotions, from positive to negative. He quickly block the massive amount of emotions, so he wouldn't get overwhelmed, but he could still feel how other feels in an extant.

As he went into the cauldron, he look around to see a few wizards and witches here. He can also sense that the magic inside them isn't so strong as those in France, Japan, the USA, and other countries. He isn't surprised, seeing that Britain is ranked for having the weakest wizards and witches, with only a few becoming strong.

As he passes all the magic users here, he walk towards the hidden entrance where Diagon Alley is located. As the entrance opened, he saw Diagon Alley in all it's glory.

' _Well,'_ Harry thought as he walk through the small market. ' _Time to see who my family really is.'_

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked the chapters. As you can see, Harry have been very busy during the years, and traveled nearly everywhere. He also met the Delacours during his travels, who you might or might not see more of the story progresses. Don't even ask about Fleur or Gabrielle pairing up with Harry, I already decided on Harry/Luna. Review, favorite, and follow this story and I will see you guys later.**


	3. Family Will

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. In this one, Harry is gonna find out more about his family. Also, there's a poll on profile on my profile about Naruto and Assassination Classroom. If you want to check it out, go ahead. So, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3: Family Will

 _(Flashback)_

 _There are three things Harry had noticed about himself during the night time._

 _The first thing is that he has knowledge of things he never even learned about before. Not only things from school, but also stuff about magic and skills he never thought he would had. He doesn't know everything about the world though, but he crave that knowledge._

 _Second thing is that he has a good sense of what is right, and what is wrong, even though he never really learned in the beginning. He knows what the Dursleys had done to him wasn't right and wasn't just. He felt a brief sprout of anger about that, but surprisingly, it didn't last long._

 _Which bring him to the third thing. He felt compassionate, more compassionate than he ever did in his entire life. He feel the need to help anyone that needs help, do anything in his power to help those who get hurt by people. And those who do bad out of fear, anger, or the need for survival, he holds nothing but pity for them._

 _But those who do bad out of greed, the want for superiority, or lust, he feels sprout of anger before feeling the need to bring them to justice. And right now, he wants to bring Vernon Dursley to justice for what he did to the old Harry._

" _Old Harry?" Harry murmured to himself, wondering why he thought that. Then he smiled. "Well, it's true. My old self was fearful, thin, and miserable before I woke up. Now I feel confident, intelligent, healthy, and happy. I'm a new Harry."_

He took his mind off the Dursleys, not really wanting to focus on them, and start thinking about testing his powers. He'll need to test his limit before deciding what he'll want to do with his new found freedom.

 _(End Flashback)_

' _So this is Britain's Gringott Bank.'_ Harry thought to himself as he gaze at the bank. ' _Even in a country like this, I can see the goblins pride themselves in their culture.'_

Before he got here, he explored Diagon Alley a bit. It's a lively place, sure, but he couldn't help but compare it to other shops around the world. Japan probably had the best market in his personal opinion, with the advance magical technology.

And while Diagon Alley is lively, he couldn't help but feel some negative energy around the place. Especially when he was near Knockturn Alley.

Now, he decided to go to Gringott. As he started walking on the stairs, he sensed a lot of pride and greed in the bank, but ignore it. That just how goblins are, and most of them don't really do bad with those emotions. So, he have no reason to hate them, or be disgusted of them.

When he walked in, he saw the goblins all working, seemingly non-stop. Harry walk in here, looking around in child-like curiosity, not a hint of fear or nervousness around fierce looking creatures. Honestly, he stop feeling fear ever since he was turned into a spirit. Sure, he could still fear it, but he had no reason to so far.

"Um, excuse me?" Harry spoke up, when he got to the front of the table. Then Goblin look at from it's work, but then his eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw a kid, not even old enough to go to Hogwarts, standing in front of him.

He's even more surprise at the spiritual power he sense in the young boy. Harry smile brightly at him. "My name is Harry Potter. Does anyone here at Gringott know any magical family members of mine still alive? Grandparents, aunts, uncles, or godparents? Also a will, if they made one?"

He blinked at him, staring at Harry with piercing eyes, though Harry didn't flinch or shuffle nervously. Finally, the goblin broke out of his stupor and answered him. "I'll call the Potter accountant and help you with those questions. Griphook!"

One of the goblins that was on one of the desk got off his seat and walk over to the main goblin. "Take Mr. Potter to office and answer some questions for him. Also, inform him of the Potter's financial income in it's current state."

Griphook look at Harry before he got surprised by the spiritual power inside the boy, and the fact that it's a child with that power.

Harry smile at him. "If you can answer my question, I'll gladly tell you why I'm a spirit right now." He not gonna tell them everything, but enough that it will make the goblins satisfied.

Griphook blinked a little before nodding in acceptance. "Of course. Please follow me Mr. Potter." Griphook started walking into the back of the bank, with Harry following him. Soon, the two got into the office and took his seat.

"First, I would like you to put a drop of your blood on here." Griphook told him, giving him a knife and some kind of thin solid block. "This is just a precaution, to make sure you're really are a Potter."

Harry nodded, understanding what he's saying, and didn't hesitate to cut his palm a little to give a drop of his blood. He's not overly trusting, that's for sure, but he knows that Goblins are honorable people. Plus, he would've sense if he was lying, one of the minor powers of Justice. To tell truths from lies and vice versa.

When his blood dropped on the stone, his was immediately sealed. Griphook nodded in approval before getting the two items back. "Well Mr. Potter, I didn't expect to see you here this year. I thought I would've seen you here at age eleven, and with an adult at your sight."

Harry chuckle and grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, a couple of things had happened that cause me to come here a few years earlier than I should've." He then look at Griphook curiously. "I'm surprise that you and the other goblins have a hint of reluctance at doing business with a seven year old."

"We would've under normal circumstances, but considering that you merge with a spirit of wisdom, along with two other spirits, we can make an acception." Griphook replied back. Harry doesn't look surprise that he knows. Goblins have the ability to sense the magic inside a person. "Speaking of which, why is that?"

"Before I answer that, can you answer mines first?" Harry asked him politely. "I just one or two. Nothing more, nothing less." Griphook nodded to him. "Can you tell if I have any other magical relatives or friends of parents that are still living? And did they leave a will in my name?"

Griphook leaned forward, his elbows on the desks and his clawed fingers knotted together. "To my knowledge, you are the only survivor of the Potter family, but I do know of a few friends of Lily and James Potter."

Harry brighten at that. "Really? Can you tell me who they are?" Harry asked excitedly. Griphook look at him in amusement. He may born of wizard blood, but he's also a spirit, and spirits have a reputation of being pure of heart.

"There's Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Pandara and Xenophilius Lovegood." Griphook listed off. "Sirius Blake is currently at Azkaban, accused of betraying your parents and murdering Peter Pettigrew, along with twelve muggles. And Frank and Alice Longbottom is currently at St. Mungo's, drove to insanity because of the tortured curse."

Harry was shocked to hear that one of his parent's friends was accused of that, but filed it away later. He'll go to Azkaban and check out his godfather later. Right now, he focus on this meeting. "But the others are okay?"

Griphook nodded. "I don't know the current whereabouts of Remus Lupin, but I can find out where the Lovegoods and Weasley are at." Harry nodded eagerly at that prospect.

"But first." Harry said, before Griphook could do that. "I would like to see the will please." Griphook nodded before getting up.

"While we get to the Potter vault, tell me how you became a spirit." Griphook told him. Harry nodded, seeing no problem with talking about it while they go to the vault.

So as they traveled to the vault, Harry told him about the near death experience and the merging. He didn't converge on who killed him, seeing as it doesn't really matter since the matter is resolved.

Griphook listen to all of it without interrupting him, but Harry can see and feel the anger in Griphook right now. As they got onto the cart, Harry put a calming hand on his shoulder, giving Griphook a wave of positive emotion inside him, calming him down.

Another minor power, this time from the Spirit of Compassion. He could give people a wave of positive emotion, to calm them or excite them.

As they drove the cart, and got closer to the vault, Harry grip the cart a bit tightly as the ride continue. He's going to see the will. He doesn't know what in it, but he has a feeling that it won't make him happy

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter. And also, I don't really know if goblins can sense magic. I just made that up on the spot. So if I'm wrong, don't lecture me about it or tell me that I'm wrong. If I'm correct, then lucky guess. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	4. The Lovegood Family

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, Harry is going to visit the Lovegood family, as the title suggested. Please keep in mind that I try my best to keep Luna in character, but it's difficult to keep Luna's unique personality, so don't be critical about it. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 03: The Lovegood Family

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Woohoo!" Harry cheered, flying through London in fast speed. After gathering all his thoughts, Harry decided to test his abilities. The first one he decided to test is right now, flying. And Harry is enjoying it so much._

 _What? He may now be a spirit of multiple entities, but he's still a kid. He's allowed to have fun._

 _Harry zipped through the streets of London, passing or dodging every car. Strangely though, no one noticed. That's because before he decided to fly, Harry made sure to make himself invisible to the public eye. So now, he doesn't have to worry about anyone seeing him._

 _"This is so awesome!" Harry yelled, though no one could here him. "Alright, time to test out another ability." He then said to himself. He flew over to an alley in London, before slowing down and dropping on the ground. He laughed a little bit, the adrenaline rush still affecting him._

 _"That was fun." Harry said, letting a few more laugh. "But let's try out my other abilities." He then summon two long knives, the two of them being shining white blades with the hilts light grey. He grin. "Wow." He said in awe, twisting them around expertly. He then have the knives disappeared and held out his hands in front of him, forming a large blue sheild._

 _The grin got even bigger. "This is really cool." Harry said, dispelling the shield and looking at his hands. "The Dursleys don't know what they're missing out on." Even being a freak means having these cool abilities, then he's gladly a freak._

 _"Now, time to test out my teleportation ability." Harry said. Then he hummed to himself. "Where should I teleport?" The only place he have been to is Mrs. Figg's home, so there's endless possibilities to where he could go. He then yawn, feeling a bit tired. "Maybe I should teleport in a hotel room with no guests inside. The only sleep I got was when I had a cut on my stomach." With that, Harry teleported to the nearest hotel._

 _(Flashback End)_

After one trip to British's Gringotts Bank, Harry discovered several things about his family. More than he imagined before.

One is that his family is rich and ancient. They have so much that the Potter Family owns several estates around Britain, and many businesses around several countries.

Two, is that most of his family is dead. The wizard world that happen before he was born claimed most of their lives. He's probably the last living Potter.

And three, Harry had many potential guardians. He read the will, and it stated that if they die, he be sent to Sirius Black. If not him, then his godmother, Pandora Lovegood. If not her, then Remus Lupin. If not Lupin, then the Longbottom family. And list went on and on about who should have Harry.

It also clearly states that under no circumstances, that should he be allowed in the Dursleys. Someone clearly didn't follow that rule.

Harry didn't that angry about it when he found out. The Dursleys in jail, and he won't have to live with them anymore, so he's okay. Now, he decided to track down his godmother. Which led him to a large field, with a strangely shaped house in the middle of it.

"So this is the Lovegood home." Harry mused to himself. He smiled. "I can sense a lot of positive energy here, that's good. Well, time to meet my godmother." With that, Harry walk towards the large house.

As he got closer and closer to the house, he noticed someone in front of the home. A young girl, who looks to be a year younger than him, with dirty blonde hair, light skin, and silvery grey eyes. The young girl is humming to herself, her eyes close and looking blissfully unaware of the world around her.

When Harry got closer to the girl, and her home, she stopped humming and her eyes open to look at Harry. "Hello Harry Potter, but….not Harry Potter. Have you come looking for wrackspurts?"

Harry paused, a bit surprised by the girl knew his name. "How do you know who I am?" Harry asked her curiously.

"I saw the scar on your forehead, even if it's a bit faded." The girl replied back easily, her voice airly and distant. "You also have some of the descriptions my mummy told me, though you don't have green eyes. Did a nargle stole those eyes?"

Harry blinked before smiling at her. He shook his head at her question. "No. Three spirits merged into my body, and I became a spirit, of a sort." He wasn't surprise that Luna knew him because of scar, although he is surprise at the fact that she could see it from here.

Harry found out about his fame as the 'Boy-Who-Lived', the one who defeated Voldemort several months ago. The Delacour family told him about it, and he research more about his unknown fame. So now he knows about his fame, and how he got it. Also the cost of it.

Pushing those thoughts back, Harry focus on Luna. "Well, since you know who I am, do you mind telling me who you are?"

Luna smile at him, getting off the stairs she was sitting on and walking to him. "My name is Luna Lovegood. It's nice to see you Harry Potter. My mum wanted to find you for a while. Wrackspurts always get into her head whenever she thinks about you or your parents."

Harry laugh a little at that. "Well sorry for causing that." Harry apologized to her. "Can your bring her out here? I want to talk to her about something."

Luna nodded, skipping up the stairs and walking into the door. While he waits, Harry try to figure out what nargles and wrackspurts are. For most of his travels, he heard of many magical creatures, but didn't heard of wrackspurts or nargles. _'Maybe I could ask Luna when she get back. Or Mrs. Lovegood.'_

Before his thoughts could go any further, he heard frantic footsteps. The door suddenly reopened, revealing a blonde haired woman, looking similar to Luna, except more mature. She look shock and frantic, which supports that she's his godmother.

"Hello." Harry cheerly said, waving at her. "You're Pandora Lovegood right? My godmother? The goblins told me to come look for you over here."

Harry saw her blink a few times, her eyes shining in disbelief. She slowly walk over to him, almost shakily, before bending down to get a closer look at him. He saw trace her eyes around his face, before looking at him in the eyes.

Harry continue to smile at her. "If you're wondering what happen to my green eyes, it got change when I merged with the spirits. Sorry." Pandora continue to stare at him, not believing what she's seeing, before she suddenly brought him in a tight hug.

Harry didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, especially when she started sobbing a little. "It's you. It's actually you Harry. Dumbledore said I couldn't visit you." She whispered, partly to herself, though Harry heard her.

Harry find it harder and harder not to be angry with Dumbledore. He can sense in her heart that she have been worried for him in a quite while, and from the looks of it, she have been told nothing about him. But instead on focusing on Dumbledore, Harry continue hug his godmother, closing his eyes a little bit.

"Wow. My mummy must really have missed you." Harry open his eyes to see Luna at the front door. "Or those wrackspurts are messing with her head more than usual."

Harry laugh a little at that, already liking Luna. He hope she'll stay in his list of friends. Finally, Pandora let go of Harry, and move back to look at him.

"Do you mind telling me how on earth did you get here by yourself?" Pandora asked him. "And why you look like you do? Last time I saw you, your skin wasn't white and you had emerald green eyes. But not many kids would claim they are Harry Potter, nor come all this way to do so."

Harry smile at her. "It's a very long story Mrs. Lovegood. Can we go inside so we could talk?"

Pandora Lovegood nodded, the two of them walking into the house while Luna went back inside. After that display, Harry have more confidence that his personal mission will continue to go well. And in the end, he gets a family out of his godmother.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked it. Before any of you ask, it will be explained why Pandora recognize him pretty easily. And also why she had an emotional reaction to seeing him. So don't bother questioning me about it. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	5. Explanation and Request

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna continue where we started off (Along with the flashback), but before we do that, I want to say something. Did any of you watch Game of Thrones or read A Song of Fire and Ice? Or Both? If so, did any of you thought about a reading or watching of the medieval series?**

It's been a mind for a quite a bit. The Stark family, Theon Greyjoy, The Lannister Family (San Cersei and Joffrey), and Daenerys watching Game of Thrones or reading A Song of Fire and Ice. Let me know your thoughts on the matter, if have watch or read either of those series. So, with that thought, enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 04: Explanation and Request

 _(Flashback)_

 _It's been a month since Harry's new life. And he's been enjoying his new found freedom, as well as his new life._

 _He has been in nearly every part of Britain, both mundane and magical. From the Tower of London to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had seen what Britain what to offer. He experience so many things the Dursleys never would've allow him to experience._

 _He also discover many powers he gained. One was the power to form food from nothing, something that makes things easier for his life. Another is the power to summon any weapon, from medieval ones to modern weapons. His current favorite are strong dual knives. Next is his power to heal the sick, the wounded, and the frail. And there are many other abilities he could name._

 _Problem is though, that most of his powers have a limit. He needs to train and grow to become stronger, to get past those limits. So he decided to test out these powers out in the future._

 _Now, he's floating around the park, watching other children's play and adults watching them or strolling around. A part of him wants to play with the kids, but despite becoming more confident, he is still shy to be around other people. So he just watch the others play, and avoid the people around him._

 _As he watches the other kids playing around, he noticed something in one of the parts of the park. A group of boys is picking on a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. And the girl seems to be in the verge of crying. Harry, wanting to help the girl and stop those boys, discreetly land on the park and made himself visible to everyone._

 _Harry walked up and tapped one guy on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me?" he called out, making the group turn to him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to pick on girls?"_

 _One older boy sneered. "Oh, look, it's a nerd coming to save his nerdy friend!" he said mockingly. "Get lost kid! We're busy!"_

 _"You're being mean to her," Harry said. "Why are you being so cruel to her? What did she do to you guys?"_

 _"She was being too smart!" another shouted. "She was trying to show us up!"_

 _"B-But I wasn't!" the girl protested._

 _"Shut up, bookworm!" the lead guy shouted and tried to kick her, but as he reared it back, something grabbed it. He looked back to see Harry glaring at him, his foot holding onto his leg, and green eyes glowing._

 _"That was uncalled for," he said flatly. "She was defending herself and you try and kick her? Clearly, you haven't been taught manners."_

 _"Let me go!" the boy shouted, trying to hit Harry's head. The girl gasped, but Harry dodged it easily and let go of the leg, the boy stumbled backwards._

 _"Look punk I-" whatever he was about to say died on his tongue as two large knives were soon pointed at him. He paled._

 _"Go," Harry said. "Don't ever mess with her again." None of the boys didn't hesitate to run away in fear. He sighed before putting up his knives and turned towards the girl. "Are you alright?"_

 _Hermione nodded, her head ducked down. "T-Thank you for saving me there." Harry smile at her._

" _I'm glad to help you out." Harry said, smiling at her. "My name is Harry. What's your?"_

It took her a moment before she answered. "H-Hermione Granger."

 _(End Flashback)_

Harry and the Lovegood family are all gathered up at the small dinner table. Pandora, after having Harry settle in here, got her husband out of his office and the four of them gather up in living room/dining room.

Harry studied Xenophilius Lovegood. The man have shoulder-length white blonde hair, and looks a bit…..eccentric, to say the least. He seems to be the opposite of Pandora, who looks calmer and more cleaned up.

"So, Harry, can you tell us how you got here?" Pandora asked him softly. "And why do you look the way you do?"

Harry nodded. "Well, I think I'll start at the beginning for that." Harry told her. "But before I tell you, please know that what I'm about to say isn't something you won't like to hear."

He can sense that his godmother is getting more nervous, while Luna and Xenophilius are curious, but the woman nodded. Harry took a deep breath, controlling his thoughts, before speaking.

"You've been told that I've been sent to the Dursleys, correct?" Pandora nodded. "Well, living with them wasn't the greatest. The Dursleys never loved me and didn't want me in the first place. I was treated badly by them, bad enough that I wanted to escape."

The Lovegoods were shock to hear about this. "Why would anyone want to treat you badly?" Luna asked in surprise. "You're so nice."

"Because they were afraid of me." Harry sighed, tracing the table with his finger. "Or at least, what I could do."

"How about did they treated you?" Pandora asked him. He wince at the memory coming forth in his head.

"I would tell you, but I don't think Luna is old enough to hear about something like this." Pandora pale a little at hearing that, along with Xenophilius. Luna, however, got even more curious.

Before she could ask more about it, the male Lovegood spoke up. "Luna dear, how about we go look for some nargles while Harry and your mother talk some more? I think she want to speak to him alone."

Luna nodded to that, smiling. "Okay daddy." Luna then turn to Harry. "I hope we'll be able to play with each other after you finish speaking with mummy."

"We can." Harry agreed, smiling at her. Luna smile got a bit wider before she and her father went outside to look for nargles. Pandora gave her husband a grateful look right before the two went out. After that, she focus her attention on Harry, silently asking what the Dursleys did. Harry sighed.

"They practically treated me like a slave." Harry said to her. "Force me to do every chore in the house ever since I could walk. If I mess anything up, they would hit me or throw me in the cupboard, which was my room. It wasn't a pretty life."

As he talked, he saw Pandora grew more and more horrified. He can also feel the anger, as well as guilt, swelling up within her. "They actually did all that?" Pandora breathed out, her voice a mix of horror and anger.

Harry nodded to this, looking down. It's been a year, but remembering his past life still hurts. And will probably hurt for years to come. He heard Pandora getting up before the woman quickly move to his side. She then gave him a hug, surprising him a little but not much.

"I'm so sorry Harry." She said to him guiltily. "I wish I could've taken you away from that place. But Dumbledore didn't even tell anyone where you were at. And assured us that you were safe. I'm so sorry for being such an idiot." The wizard/spirit can feel Pandora shaking a little.

Harry hug her back, the pain in his eyes replaced with his usual compassionate eyes. "Don't feel so guilty Mrs. Lovegood." Harry said softly. "You didn't know I was there. And you thought you can trust this Dumbledore guy, so don't blame yourself."

Pandora continue hugging him for a few more seconds before slowly letting go. She wipe away a few tears that had leaked out before smiling at the boy.

"Thank you for your words Harry. I'm glad you don't hold it against it." Pandora said gratefully. She then asked her next question. "Why do you look different? Your skin is so white and your eyes are blue instead of green."

Harry looked down. "It happened a year. After I escaped the Dursley home, I merged with three spirits. One of Compassion, one of Wisdom, and one of Justice."

Pandora's eyes widen at this. That got Harry's attention. "You know something about this?" The woman nodded.

"Xeno talked about it one time before." Pandora explained to Harry. "About how there are spirits in the world that can be visible to the human eye, and wonder around the world, helping those that needs it. I didn't really know if they were real, or one of the creatures he made up."

Harry gave a bright smile. "Well, you do now right?" Pandora giggle at the bright smile on his face.

"Yes. I guess I do."

The two of them laugh a little for a moment before slowly becoming silent. Harry fidget a little in his seat, something that Pandora notice. "Is there something you want to say Harry?"

"Um," Harry wonder if he should even bother her with this. She already have a daughter, he shouldn't be a burden to her.

But….he knows that she's the closest he have to a family right now. And that is the one thing he craves right now. Some form a familial affection, from the people closest to his parents.

So, taking a deep breath, Harry spoke his request. "Can I please live you and your family Mrs. Lovegood?"

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. By the way, there's something I forgot to mention. In this story, it might probably be a while before we get to Hogwarts, so don't expect me to get to Hogwarts quickly. I'm gonna explore the relationships Harry has with the Lovegood family, along with others he meets along with the way. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	6. Adoption

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry it took a while to put write this, but I've been battling school and a bad cold, as well as doing other stories. I'm feeling better now, so here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 05: Adoption

 _(Flashback)_

 _Harry is having a lot of fun with Hermione._

 _After Harry saved her from those bullies, he and Hermione have been playing with one another. At first, she was weary since she got picked on several times before, but eventually, the two became good friends._

 _They played around the swings, hide-and-seek with each other, and also read the books Hermione brought with her. All in all, they had a fun time together._

" _This was fun Harry." Hermione said, the two of them laying under the trees. Harry nodded in agreement to this. "I never really had a friend to play with before. And no one would ever want to read a book with me."_

" _I don't see why not." Harry replied, looking up. "Books are fun to read. They can be informative, or they can bring you into an exciting adventure in your head."_

 _Hermione nodded happily in agreement to this. "Do….do you think we can play with each other again?" Hermione asked shyly, a bit nervous that he'll say no._

 _Harry, however, is happy to hear that she wants to play more. "I'll be happy to." Harry said, getting Hermione to brighten up. "Just call my name in your head, and I'll be there to play with you." It's another ability Harry possessed. Whoever he's close to, if they ever call him in their head, he can hear them, no matter how far they are._

 _Hermione gain a curious. "How can you do that?" Hermione asked him. "My mum and dad told me that it's impossible to hear someone thoughts."_

 _Harry thought about telling her who he is. But he didn't need to think much, since he can sense her thoughts and emotions, as well as the magic inside her. He knows that he can trust her. "I'll tell you. But you have to promise to keep it a secret…."_

 _(End Flashback)_

"Can I please live with you and your family Mrs. Lovegood?" Pandora was surprised to hear him ask that. She don't know why though. Harry came all this way just to see her, so it shouldn't be a shock that he wanted to live with her.

Before she could anything, Harry spoke up again. "I mean, you don't have to adopt me. I know you have another child, and I don't want to be a bather." Harry hastily added, looking down. "It can just visit from time to time, so I won't be a bother. It would be enough to at least see whatever family I have left."

Before he could say anything else, Pandora scooped in a hug, surprising him a little bit. Pandora smiled softly at him, stroking his hair. "James and Lily wanted either me or Sirius to adopt you if anything happen to them. I would be spitting on their graves if I refuse to give you a home here."

Harry look at Pandora in slight surprise. "Besides," Pandora added in, the smile still on. "Luna would love to have a friend living with us. And I know my husband won't mind you. You won't be a bother here."

Harry smile happily and hug Pandora back, snuggling into her chest. "Thank you." Harry whispered. Pandora can hear the emotion inside his words.

' _Lily. James. If you can see or hear me, just know that I'm gonna make sure Harry gets the home he have been denied.'_ Pandora thought to herself. Once they ended the hug, Pandora stood up. "How about you go play with Luna outside? I'm sure she would want to spend time with you. And while you're at it, can you bring Xeno here so I can speak to him?"

Harry gave her a bright a bright smile. "Okay." He chirped happily, causing Pandora to giggle. With that, Harry teleported outside.

She smile fondly. "I can tell Harry is gonna be a great boy to have here." She said to herself. "Makes me wonder why on earth someone would want to hurt him." Her smile fell on the last thing she said.

How could she let something like that happen to James' and Lily's child? How come she let Dumbledore put Harry through that abuse? Why did Dumbledore sent him to that place, knowing that Lily's sister hates magic and everything related to it?

"Pandora?" The witch look up to see her husband at the front of the door. "Are you alright? More wrackspurts are around your head than usual."

Pandora developed a small smile at his words. "Yes, I'm alright. I'm just thinking."

"Well, whenever you want to talk about it, just tell me so those nasty little critters will be gone." Pandora giggle little at her husband. His belief of creatures no one have ever seen before amuses her sometimes. "So, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Soon, the smile wiped of Pandora's face and was replaced with a slightly serious look. "Remember you told me about spirits possibly wondering around the world? Spirits that are different from ghosts?" Xenophilius nodded.

"I remember saying that there are spirits of emotions that travel the world, both good and bad." Xeno recalled. "The good help anyone they come across, in anyway possible for them. But the bad, whether corrupted or born evil, makes people's lives harder."

Pandora nodded to all of that. "And you remember telling me that it's possible for a spirit to merge into a human being right?" Xeno nodded before his eyes lit up in realization.

"Are you telling me young Harry Potter have merged with a spirit?"

"Not one, but three." She corrected, making her husband's eyes widen in excitement. She sighed, hoping that she didn't turn Harry into an experiment project. "The boy merged with a spirit of compassion, wisdom, and justice."

Xeno look at her in shock before quickly getting excited. "Amazing! Not only did one spirit merge with him, but three of different entities?" Xeno is quickly getting lost in his own world, once again. "But why, I wonder? What does this make this boy special that they would help him?"

"Maybe they were watching over him." Pandora said before her husband could get completely lost. "Saw how he was suffering." Xeno nodded at the idea.

"And maybe he was dying, so they use the merging to save his life." Pandora flinch at the thought, her hands clenching in anger. "We might have to ask Harry what happened before he merged with those spirits?"

"Let's wait until he's comfortable enough to tell us the whole thing." Pandora suggested. "I don't want to alienate him." Xeno nodded in agreement. Excited he may be about this, he still have a heart.

"It'll be interesting to see the young boy grow." Xeno said, putting two fingers under his chin. "With three spirits inside him, he have their abilities, skills, and some of their personality traits. Also their drawback as well."

Pandora froze at the last one. "Drawbacks?" Pandora questioned with a small squeak. Xeno nodded.

"The main one we might have to worry about is this." Xeno began to explain. "The good spirits can become corrupt. Compassion turn into Despair. Wisdom into Pride. Justice into Vengeance. If Harry has those drawbacks, and feel a heavy amount of negative emotion, those might come out."

Pandora grew paler and paler at the explanation. Before she could panic, Xeno explained further. "But with the merging of three spirits and one boy, it might be the opposite. Maybe those spirits will help balance each other out, or at least, make sure the transformation only become temporary. Compassion calming Vengeance, Justice tempering Pride, Wisdom comforting Despair."

After that explanation, Pandora slowly got calmer. "What do you think will happen Xeno?" Pandora asked, still concerned.

The eccentric man hummed to himself. "Right now, it's half and half." He mused. "For right now, all we can do is keep an eye on him." Pandora nodded in agreement.

' _It look like taking care of Harry will be more complicated than I thought.'_ Pandora thought to herself. She then shake her head. ' _I don't care. I'm not gonna abandon him. I'm not gonna spit on James and Lily like that.'_

No matter what is thrown her way, she is going to take care of her godson.

 **And that's the end. I hope you liked this chapter. I changed it up a bit, and showed Pandora's POV. I hope it was good. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	7. A New Family

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. This chapter might feel like a filler to you all, but I want to make sure Luna gets an important role in this story. Still, I hope you don't see it as such and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6: A New Family

 _(Flashback)_

 _After the day he met and played with Hermione, as well as the fact he told her what he was, he have been playing with her more and more whenever she asks. If there's any bullies messing with her, he would made sure to put in their heads not to mess with his friend. He didn't harm any of them, as his compassionate refuse to do harm unless it's deserved, but he did scared them away with various methods._

 _He would play in the park with her, read books with her, and comfort her when needed. He would always be there for her, whenever she need it. He even met her parents after a few days of playing around with her, though he didn't trust them all that much at first. After a little while, he manage to see that they are as kind as Hermione._

 _But now, two months after he met Hermione, he's not having that much fun. He made the mistake of going to France, while there's so many people around, and is now being bombarded with emotions, from positive to negative._

 _You see, he recently discovered the ability to read people's emotions. From positive to negative, he can sense what people are thinking whenever he close to somebody. He never really went to a big population when he first discovered. This is the first time he did so._

 _And it was a major mistake._

' _Make it stop!' Harry mentally shouted, as well as mumbled a bit loudly, holding his head in pain. He manage to get himself to the back of a mansion to try and get his bearings back, which is becoming a slow process. But eventually, he manage to push back all the emotions back from his head._

 _As he was gonna fully relax, an adult woman's voice spoke. "Hello? Little boy? Are you alright?" Harry stiffened, hearing the woman's voice. Slowly turn to his head, he saw a beautiful woman with silver blonde hair in the backyard with him. Currently, she's looking at him in concern._

" _Y-Yes ma'am." Harry said cautiously, not sure if he could trust her. Trusting Hermione's parents is one thing, since they raised Hermione and she loves her parents, but he doesn't know anything about this woman._

 _Still, the woman look concern for him. "Are you sure? You look like you were suffering."_

" _I'm fine. Really. I just had a bit of a headache, that's all." Slowly, Harry tried to get up, but the pain of all of those emotions entering in his head exhausted him caused him to fall down. He would've fell to the ground, if the pretty woman didn't catch him._

" _How about I get you to your parents?" The woman suggested, getting Harry to stiffen. "I'm sure they are worried about you." Harry tried to pull back, to get out of the woman's hold, but she had a stronger grip._

" _...My mum and dad died" Harry muttered to her, and with his new found ability, he could sense the shock in her._

" _Oh, I'm sorry." The woman said sincerely. "Are there anyone taking care of you?" Harry, using the abilities he recently gain, look in the woman's heart to see if she can be trusted. What he sense was pure concern for him. That got Harry to trust her more._

 _Harry was about to answer until he felt the fatigue of the emotions bashing his head starting to tire him. Fortunately, the woman noticed his tired state. "Let's get you in my house. Then I can ask you where you're living at. What's your name?"_

" _It's Harry." The boy said tiredly, about to fade into unconsciousness._

" _Hello Harry. My name is Appoline." That was the last thing he head before everything turned black._

 _(End Flashback)_

Luna was curious.

Why would anyone be scared of Harry Potter? As they played hide and seek in her yard, Luna pondered why his relatives may have been scared of him. He was kind, helpful, generous...he didn't think she was weird like Ronald did, and he didn't just humor her like Ginny did. He actually took what she said and thought it real, and always tried to keep a conversation up with her. It made her feel like special.

So why, why would anyone fear such a nice person that Harry was? It was difficult for her to comprehend in her mind. What would be so bad about him that his own family was scared of him?

Was it because of his magic? No. That was silly. Everyone loved magic. The spirits he had living in him? No. They were nice spirits. They wouldn't hurt nobody.

Or that's what she believed.

"Found you!" Luna announced, going behind the tree that Harry was hiding behind. Harry smiled and laughed. The two have been playing for a while, and they always find each other. For Luna, it's because of the spirits she sense. For Harry, it's because of his wisdom pinpointing where she could be at.

"Yep." Harry agreed, smiling. "So, do you want to now? Play some more or rest for a little bit?"

"Mmmm, how about rest?" Luna suggested. "It's a really nice weather to play and lay down. We could find a place lay down to see any fairies flying around."

Harry nodded. "How about you show me where we could lay down and talk? You know the area better than me."

So Luna did, and she lead to a nice area where they could lay on their backs, one that isn't far from the Lovegood household. After that, the two of them talk about anything, from Luna's life at home with her mum and dad to Harry's travels around the world.

"I went to Africa and Australia, where there was many magical creatures in the area." Harry said, continuing his stories about his travels. "There are even some that Britain doesn't know about."

Luna's eyes shined with wonder. "I would really like to see them."

"Maybe I could bring one day." Harry suggested. If possible, her eyes would've shine even brighter.

"I can't wait." She was silent for a moment, wondering how she should ask, before speaking. "Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Luna. What is it?" Harry agreed.

"Why do you your relatives hate you?" Harry stiffen a little at that. "I don't get why somebody would hate you. You are so kind to me Harry, and you always have a bright smile on your face. So why would anyone hate or fear you?"

Harry sighed, brief memories coming up, before he blocked them and spoke to Luna. "It's not something you should learn right now. Don't worry about it Luna."

"Please?" Luna pleaded, turning to her sides to face Harry. "I really want to know why anyone would be afraid of you." Harry sighed once again. The bane of childlike curiosity.

"How about this? Right before I go to Hogwarts, I tell you why they fear me." Harry suggested. "You should be old enough by then to know."

Luna thought about it for a minute before she smiled and nodded. "Okay." After that, the two continue talking about different topics, continuing with Harry's travels once more.

Their conversation lasted half an hour, with Luna talking about her list of magical creatures her and her daddy found out about when her mummy called them. "Harry, Luna, I made supper. Come on in."

"Okay mummy." Luna called back. She turn back to Harry. "You're gonna love mummy's cooking. She makes very good food."

"I'll take your word for it." Harry said, laughing as Luna pulled him to her house. Together, the two of them ran back to the house, to see Pandora waiting for them.

"Luna, Harry, did the two of you have fun together?" Pandora asked them. She got nods from the two children, making her smile. "I'm glad. The two can tell me about it when we have dinner. Let's eat while it's hot."

"Ok mummy/Mrs. Lovegood." The two children said together. With that, the three of them enter the dining room to eat.

Harry have to admit, Pandora's cooking is quite good. Almost as good as Delacour's house elves' cooking. And the environment of dining room is cheerful, but serene at the same time. Similar to the Delacour's and different from the Dursleys', who aren't really that friendly…..anywhere.

Harry cheery smile remain on his face as he gaze at the Lovegood family. It seems that his search has paid off immensely. He finally found a family he's a part of.

 **And that's the end. I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I hope it doesn't feel too short. Question. When should Dumbledore find out all that had happened to Harry and how? By Harry's and Pandora's mouths? From the goblins? From the regular world's news? Just want to know your opinions, to see which options to take. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys**


	8. Morning

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we starts, I want to ask you guys something. Do you think I should make this story a series, with the Pre-Hogwarts arc being the first part of the series? It's been on my mind for a while, and I want to know what you guys think about that. Let me know your thoughts on the matter. So, with that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 07: Morning

 _(Flashback)_

 _Slowly, the boy got out of his unconscious state. He slowly look around, his vision stilled blurry, and his absementaly recognized that he's laying on something soft. Once he got out of his unconscious state, he saw that he's in a house, a fancy one from the looks of it. And he's in the living room._

 _He slowly got up into sitting position, the memories slowly coming back to him. He was overwhelmed by an influx of different emotions, and had to get away from it. He ended up in a backyard, where a kind lady came up to him and offered him help. Apolline, if he remembered correctly._

 _Suddenly, he felt two presences in the room and turn to where the presence. He saw a girl, who looks to be three years older than him._

 _The girl's eyes were wide in surprise before she smiled and started speaking. Harry blinked, not understanding what she's saying, due to her speaking french. Before he could say anything about that, she left the room._

 _He blinked again, not sure how to react to that. "She probably going to get her parents and tell them I'm awake." Harry said to himself. After all, she didn't look that startled to see a stranger in the house._

 _A few minutes later, , but this time with Apolline with her. "Ah, so you're awake." Apolline spoke, and this time, Harry was clear enough to noticed she speaking fluent English, with only a hint of an accent. "Glad to see you're okay. You remember me?"_

 _Harry nodded. "Apolline, correct?" Harry asked, to which she nodded. He gave her a small smile. "Thank you for helping me out there."_

" _It's no problem Harry. I couldn't let you be out there while you were exhausted." Apolline said sincerely. And Harry knew she was being sincere, since he can feel her emotions._

 _Still though, it's not something he's used to. So, he got up from the couch. "Again, thank you. I'll go out now." Before he could, Apolline rushed towards him and push him back on the couch._

" _No, no. You still need to rest." Apolline told him. "Plus, you can't go out alone with nobody watching you. Once your fully rest up, I'll take you back to where you live."_

" _But I don't want to bother you any longer-"_

" _Who says you'll be a bother?" Apolline chided. "I want to help you, okay?" Harry felt a small lump in his throat, not used to anyone wanting to help him. "Now, can you tell me where you live at?"_

" _...I don't have a home." Harry admitted, causing the woman's eyes to widen. "I've been living outside by myself for a month now."_

 _Apolline gasped in shock. "Oh, you poor boy." Apolline stated. "There's no one to take care of you?" Harry shook his head._

 _Apolline thought about what she heard before she spoke once again. "Then how about you stay here, at least for a little while?" That cause Harry's eyes to widen._

" _Are you sure?" Harry questioned. "I saw your daughter a few minutes ago, so I know you're busy taking care of someone else. I don't want to be a bother to anybody."_

" _You won't be." Apolline reassured. "And besides, my daughter needs a friend she could play with." Harry stayed silent, thinking about the offer, before he smiled and nodded._

" _Okay. But only for a little while."_

 _(Flashback End)_

After dinner, Harry and Luna talked with each other until it was time to go to bed. Since there wasn't another room available, Pandora and Xeno decided to let Harry sleep with Luna for now. The two are just children anyway, so they don't have anything to worry about.

Now, it was morning and Harry is slowly waking up. As he opened his eyes, he was met with the peaceful and sleeping Luna Lovegood. He also noticed that she has her arms wrapped around his waist, and his arms are wrapped around her shoulder.

Harry blinked. ' _We must've got into this position last night.'_ Harry realized. Shrugging, he slowly and carefully got out of the hug. He stretched a little, feeling refreshed. Ever since he became a spirit, he was always bright and happy whenever he wakes up. It helps a lot since he developed a habit of getting up early.

He look up at the ceiling in thought. He should find a way to thank Pandora and Xeno for taking him in. He knows that Pandora wanted to take him in, ever since his parents death, but he wanted to show that appreciate what they did.

' _How about I cook for them?'_ Harry thought. Immediately, he liked the idea. He always enjoyed cooking, even when he was forced to by the Dursleys. It gave him a peace of mind, a way to block out the negativity he felt. Plus, he knows that he's a good cook, the Delacours said so themselves and he could tell when someone lying or not. Plus, the Dursleys were always eager to eat his food, and never leave a single crumb, despite Vernon's constant complaining.

So with that in mind, he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the Lovegood family. "Now, what should I prepare?" Harry asked himself as he look through the pantry and cooler. "Hmm, pancakes and eggs, with some sausage, could be good."

So with the decision made, he went to make the breakfast. As he did, a focus of concentration is set on his face, doing everything skillfully. From making the batter to scrambling the eggs, he did it all with the skills of a professional chef.

He then felt a presence behind him and turned around to see Pandora, staring at him with wide eyes. "Morning Mrs. Lovegood." He greeted, finishing up the eggs. "I hope you all will like breakfast." He put the eggs on the four plates, with pancakes and sausages already on them.

Finally, after a minute of shock, Pandora spoke up. "Harry, you made breakfast for us?" Pandora questioned the obvious, still a bit shock.

Harry nodded. "I hope I didn't break any rules here, but I wanted to thank you and Mr. Lovegood for taking me in." Harry said to her.

Taking in Harry words, Pandora smiled and bend her knees to hug him. "Thank you Harry, for doing this. But you didn't have to thank me for doing that. I wanted to." She said warmly. "And I really don't want a seven year old doing the cooking."

Harry closed his eyes and smiled, hugging her back. "I know you wanted to know. And I wanted to do this for you." Harry replied back. "Also, if you don't want me to, I won't. But can I at least assist you in cooking from time to time? I would like to help, and I enjoy cooking."

Pandora pulled back to see his face and saw the pure desire to help her. She smiled wider. Despite being abused, Harry had become as sweet as her Luna. "Sure, but I want you to spend time with Luna and have fun for most of the time."

Harry nodded. "I can do that." He likes spending time with Luna. She's fun to be with, whether it's playing with her or just talking.

The two then set up the food on the table. "Where did you learn to cook, anyway?" Pandora asked him. Then realization enter her eyes and they darkened a bit. "Please don't tell me they…." She didn't finish what was in her head.

Harry sighed and nodded, seeing no use in lying to her. "That's where my skills originate from, yes." Pandora closed her eyes and clenched the table in anger.

Those bastards force a child to cook for them? When he was under the age of six? Her maternal instinct are screaming in rage at this.

"Mrs. Lovegood, please don't be so upset." Harry pleaded with the mother. "It's been dealt with now. My relatives are in jail now, serving their time for their cruelty."

Pandora took a deep breath before letting it out, calming herself down. "There in jail?" Pandora asked him. He nodded. "Good." Something tells her that Harry hasn't told her everything that happened to him with the Dursleys. But she pushed that thought aside, not wanting to interrogate Harry.

Soon enough, after the two's conversation, Luna and Xeno woke up next. "Morning mum." Luna said cheerfully as she hug her mother. Then she moved to hug Harry. "Morning Harry. Slept well?"

"Yes, I did." Harry stated with a nod, hugging the girl back.

Xeno, meanwhile, gave his wife a kiss and then smiled down at Harry. "So how's your first stay here Harry?" Harry smile brightly.

"It's lovely." Harry said sincerely. "I know I haven't stayed here for long, but I already love it here."

"I'm glad to hear it." Xeno stated. With that, Xeno went to sit at the table, with Luna and Harry joining him. Pandora joined soon after. "By the way Pandora, I was able to make some time for us to go to Gringott Bank this afternoon."

Pandora nodded to this. "Thank you Xeno. I want to do this as soon as possible."

"What are you talking about mummy?" Luna asked as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Pandora smiled at her. "Well, your father and I are going to Gringott to make sure that Harry can live with us."

Luna visibly brightened at this. "Really? Harry will stay with us?" It wasn't a full 24 hours, but Luna already enjoy being with Harry. To hear that he would live with them made Luna ecstatic.

"Yes, he will." Pandora said, glad that Luna is visibly happy at the news. "He'll be a new family member." Luna squealed and hugged her friend, causing the boy to laugh, but hug back.

Pandora smiled wider. She's glad that Harry and Luna became close friends already. Her husband's belief of several magical creatures have passed down to Luna, and unfortunately, that cause other kids her age to see her as weird.

But not Harry. He accepted her automatically and took what she said into heart. That's another reason she want to adopt Harry. So Luna can have someone who can fully accepts her for who she is by her side.

 **And that's the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next up, either I'll show Xeno and Pandora go to Gringott to officially bring Harry to their family or show Harry and Luna going to the Weasley household. I'm wondering how Ron and Harry should interact, considering that Ron sees Luna as weird while Harry takes what Luna says to heart. What do you guys think? Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	9. A Family Friend

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, Harry is gonna be meeting the Weasleys for the first time. Before we start though, I would like to discuss my proposal from my last AU. I only got four reviews from the last chapter, and only one person talked about my proposal for making this story a series. I hope this chapter, more of you will express your opinion on the subject, along with the chapter itself and the overall story so far.**

 **I know the amount of favorites and followers should say how good I'm doing, and I appreciate everyone who favorited and/or followed this story, but feedback is just as good as well. It tells me what you guys think, and what should I improve on, for those who give detailed reviews. No flames though. That's a waste a time for both me and the person writing them. So, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 08: A Family Friend

 _(Flashback)_

 _It's been a couple of days since Harry first met the Delacour family. And Harry liked each and every one of them._

 _The Delacour family are a great family, each of one of them filled with compassion. Apolline was very caring, like she would her own child. While he didn't see Sebastian as much, Harry enjoyed the company of the older man. He's a great role model for him, and he had some interesting stories about his job._

 _As for their daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle, Harry enjoys playing with them. The nine year old girl and the three year old toddler are very cheerful girls, and he often play dolls with them. He doesn't really care that he's a boy. It's just nice to play with other kids. Plus, it's hard to say no to them, especially when Fleur pull the puppy eyes._

 _He was even offered to live with them permanently. Honestly, the offer was tempting for Harry. Very tempting. Not because the Delacour are rich people, but because he's being offered a family. But in the end, something told him not to accept. He wanted to travel around the world first, see things and learn things the Dursleys wouldn't allow him to. And he explained that to the two Delacours._

" _Excuse me Harry, but how can you do that?" Apolline asked, concerned and skeptical. Her husband, who's sitting on the couch next to her, is the same way a well. "You're only a little boy."_

Harry, who is sitting on the couch next to him, continued smiling at them. "I am, but this little boy has something that can help with that." He then formed a slight pleading expression. "Just promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."

 _Apolline and Sebastian wondered what he was talking about when Harry started to flowing floating above the coach, several feets away. Their eyes widen in shock at this. "Not only that," As he said that, he teleported right behind them. "But I can teleport as well."_

The two jumped off their couch when Harry spoke behind them. "So you were aware of your magic after all?" Sebastian questioned, amazed at what he saw. "And even know how to use it?"

Now it's Harry's turn to be shocked. "Wait, you mean you already what I am?"

" _Of course Harry." Sebastian said to him. "After all, Apolline and I can use magic as well. I'm a wizard while Apolline is a witch." Harry's eyes widen even more at this, especially when Sebastian summoned a wand from his sleeves and conjured up a flower. Does this mean that there are more people like him? Does it also mean….that his parents were wizards and witches?_

 _Still, something is telling him that his magic isn't the same as Apolline and Sebastian. After all, he got these powers right as he was near death's door._

" _I'm still skeptical on whether you should be out by yourself Harry." Apolline expressed in concern. "Even with those powers, you still might end up in dangerous places."_

Harry sighed, but smiled. It look like he'll have to display more of his powers to show them that he's capable of exploring the world by himself.

 _(End Flashback)_

"Of course Pandora, I would be happy to watch over them." Molly said happily through the floo. "I can't wait to see your new addition to your family. I assume you and Xeno gonna set the adoption papers while I'm watching those two?"

Pandora smiled and nodded. After breakfast, Pandora went to the floo to ask Molly if she could let Luna and Harry stay at her house while she and Xeno do everything needed to officially bring Harry to their family. While she can bring those two with her, she rather have them spend time with kids their age than waiting for adults to do paper. Plus, it gives Harry a chance to know the Weasleys more.

"Thank you Molly. I appreciate you doing this for me." Pandora said gratefully. "And there's more I need to tell you once I get to your house."

Molly nodded. "I'll see you there Pandora." With that, the floo call ended. Pandora then went to the living room, where the rest of the family is waiting.

"So we'll be at the Weasley home while you and Xenophilia be at Gringotts?" Harry questioned. He, along with Luna and Xenophilia are dressed, ready to go out of the house.

Pandora nodded. "We're good friends with that family, so I think it would be good for you to know them. Your parents were good friends with them as well."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I figured that." Harry admitted. "After all, they were one of the people my parents want me to stay with if no one else was available." He was planning to visit them one day too. After all, they're friends of his parents, it would be nice to talk to them.

"So I hope you don't mind staying with while we're gone." Pandora said to him. "We won't be gone for long. We'll be back before night comes."

Luna grabbed Harry's hand. "It'll be fun there. Ginny will love to see you." Luna stated happily. "She always had a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry smiled.

"Well, I hope she'll like Harry Potter as well, not just crushing on the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I think she will. I do."

Pandora giggled at her children's interaction. "All right then. The two of you take my hand." She turn to Xenophilia. "Are you sure you don't want to wait for me?"

"I'm sure." Xeno told her. "Don't worry about me. It's not the first time I went to Gringotts by myself. If I can handle being in Ministry politics, I can handle being near greedy goblins." Pandora sighed. She can't argue with that. Despite how eccentric her husband is, he possess the intelligence and cunning to work through the Ministry.

Still, she can't help but worry about leaving him alone sometimes. Like she said, he's pretty eccentric and his views and beliefs on magical creatures are not exactly popular.

"Alright, but please be careful." Xeno nodded and with that, apparated to the Ministry. Pandora turn to the kids and grabbed their hands. "Come on you two. Let's go to the Weasleys." The two nodded as they left the house.

(The Burrows)

The Burrows wasn't far were they were living at. It took a short walk to get there while Luna and Harry talk to one another behind Pandora. Right now, Luna is talking about all the Weasley children she've met.

"The twins liked to play around with everyone, setting up cool games for everyone." Luna told Harry. And when she means cool games, she's talking about pranks, but she sees them as games. "I always the one winning though. They're really good at setting up those games."

"Maybe I'll be able to win as well." Harry commented.

Luna nodded in agreement. "I think you will." She agreed verbally. "And there's one more. A boy named Ron, a year older than me. He doesn't really like me much, so he sometime avoids me."

"But why?" Harry asked, curious. "You're a very nice girl Luna. And very fun to be with. Why wouldn't anyone like you?"

Luna blushed slightly at the compliment Harry gave her. In response to his question, she shrugged. "Ron never told me why. He always avoid me."

Harry hummed to himself. "Maybe I can ask him. When I get his answer, I'll tell you."

Luna smiled brightly at that. "Thank you Harry. I would like that."

Before anything else could be said, Pandora spoke up. "Alright kids, we're here." The two jog up to the older woman and when they caught up to her, Harry took a good look at the home the Weasley family lives at.

He have to admit, it isn't like any other houses he've seen. It isn't like the ones from the US or Britain, nor the ones from China or Japan. It's tall, taller than most houses, but smaller than most hotels. The structure remind him of the tree houses he've seen a couple of times during his travel, but it seems more….alive. Lively.

"A nice home." Harry commented. Luna nodded in agreement to this.

Pandora giggled. "You two are one of the few who think that." She then brought them to the yard and towards the home. As they got close to the house, the front door open to reveal Molly Weasley.

Pandora smiled at the site of the woman. "Molly. Good to see you again." She greeted as she and the kids walk up on the porch.

Molly, smiled and gave Pandora a hug. "It's nice to see you as well Pandora." Molly said back.

As the two mothers hugged, Harry went to analysis Molly's emotions. What he sense made him smile. She has the same warmth he felt from the other mothers, compassionate and loving. That made her automatically good in his book.

As Molly and Pandora ended the hug, the former bent down to look at the kids. "It's good to see you again Luna." Moll greeted softly to the blonde. Then she turn to Harry. "And I assume you're Pandora's new child?"

Harry smile and nodded. "My name is Harry ma'am. It's nice to meet you." Pandora told him to not to reveal his full name yet. She want to be the one to reveal who he is.

He saw Molly pause a bit at the name, but she shook off whatever she's thinking and kept her smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you as well Harry. Pandora had said good things about you."

Harry couldn't help but feel elated and warm at what Molly said. "I hope I can live up to those expectations." He stated cheerfully.

"You will Harry. I'm sure in it." Pandora assured Harry. She then turn back to Molly, who got back up. "Can we come in? And can you gather your children, as well as your husband if he's still here? I want them all to here part of what I want to say."

Molly nodded. "Sure. Come on in." She led them into the house, and once they got in, Harry looked around. The Burrow reminds him of the Lovegood's home a bit, though are more items and furniture around. He also saw a few chores being done by levitation.

Suddenly, he heard someone coming from the stairs and look up to see a young redheaded girl, the same age as Luna, with brown eyes and a few freckles on her skin. She smile brightly when she caught sight of them. "Luna!" The girl exclaimed, going down the stairs. Once she was down, she gave Luna a hug. "It's good you again!"

"You as well Ginny!" Luna stated just as happily. Harry smiled. This must be the girl Luna told him about yesterday when they had talked.

After the girls ended their hug, Ginny then noticed Harry. "Who's this?"

Luna grab Harry's end. "This is my new friend Ginny. We met each other yesterday, and he's gonna be staying with me and my parents."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, examining him. Harry tilted his head in response, making sure to keep his scar hidden and examining Ginny, albeit differently from how she's doing it.

Looking through her heart, he can see that she's a nice person as well. But he also notice a fiery side in her as well, along with a hint of mischief, both of them ready to come out. ' _I guess japanese anime really are accurate about redheads. At least a little bit.'_ Harry thought, recalling the shows he watched back when he was travelling around Japan.

Right after he was done examining her, Ginny was done at the exact same time.

"Well, any friend of Luna is also my friend." Ginny said brightly. "My name is Ginny, if you didn't know already. Nice to meet you."

"Same with you." Harry said back, inclining his head. "I hope we can become good friends." He can sense she's curious as to why he didn't say his name.

Before anything could be said, Molly spoke up. "Alright kids, go to the living room with Pandora. I'm gonna the rest of the family." Molly turned to Pandora. "I'll gather them up real quick while you wait."

"Thank you Molly." Pandora said. And with that, Molly went upstairs to get the Weasley males while the rest of the females and Harry went in the living room to wait.

As they waited, Harry ponders how they'll will react to the fact that he's Harry Potter. It'll be interesting to say the least, considering how Apolline and Sebastian reacted when they found out.

 **And that's the end. I hope the chapter was good. By the way, if I make this story a series, I might try to find an endpoint after fifteen or twenty chapters, maybe longer. I know that while some of you may want to get to the Hogwart years, there are others who enjoy the pre-Hogwarts stories. Again, tell me your thoughts on my proposal on making this story a series, along with your thoughts on this chapter and fic overall. Next up, Pandora telling the Weasley family that Harry Potter is living with her. It'll be interesting to write their reaction to that, especially Ginny's and Ron's. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	10. Making Friends

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Now, so far in the story, I made my flashbacks in chronological order. But for this chapter, I'll break that pattern for a moment. It's for a small reason. After the flashback, we'll see Harry introducing himself fully to all the Weasleys.**

 **By the way, do any of you have any ideas as to how Dumbledore find out about Harry's disappearance and the Dursley's arrest? If so, please tell me. It would help me out a lot. So, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 09: Making Friends

 _(Flashback)_

 _Apolline smiled as she brought two little blonde haired girls in front of Harry. "Harry," she said, "these are my filles, Fleur and Gabrielle. Trepidants, this is Harry Potter."_

 _Fleur gave the young man a polite nod, but otherwise didn't otherwise acknowledge him. Gabrielle, however, had a big megawatt smile as she raced over to him in spoke in rapid fire French. Harry looked confused at what she was saying, making Apolline laugh._

 _"Gabby, trepidant, little Harry does not know French," she said to her youngest._

 _Gabby looked horrified as she tried to backpedal. "M-My a-apologizes, Mansour Potter," she stammered. "I-I-"_

 _Harry laughed. "It's ok," he told her. "I was nervous meeting the two of you myself. I...I don't have many friends."_

 _Fleur raised an eyebrow at that, but Gabrielle looked happy that she didn't scare off a new friend._

 _"You wanna play something?" Gabrielle asked. Harry nodded and smiled._

 _"What do you have in mind?" he asked._

" _I got the perfect game. Hide n' seek." Gabrielle stated. She smiled eagerly. "We could go play it in the garden. There's lots of room there."_

" _Sounds like fun." Harry agreed with her option. "I never really played hide n seek before, but I've seen others play it." Gabrielle gasped in shock at that._

" _Never played hide n seek?" She repeated in shock. She soon grabbed one of his hands. "Come! You have to play it!"_

 _Harry laughed and nodded. Fleur, who was silent for most of the time, spoke up. "Well Gabrielle, if you need me, I'll be in my room." Fleur said, turning around. But before she could leave, Gabrielle quickly grabbed the older girl's hand._

" _I want you to play to Fleur!" Gabrielle said eagerly. She pulled her older sister towards her. "Come, come!"_

" _Gabrielle, wait!" Fleur protested, not wanting to play with a little boy. But her protest was ignore as he surprisingly strong sister pull the two of them. Harry merely laughed, not resisting the young girl's pull at all._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Soon, Molly gathered the all of the Weasley children in the Burrows. The only ones who aren't here are Bill, Charlie, and Percy. All three of them are currently at Hogwarts.

Everyone is gathered at the living room, with the Lovegood girls and Harry sharing a couch. While waiting for Molly to speak, Harry decided to examine the new faces here.

Like the Weasley girls, the guys also have bright red hair. The twins looks to be mischief makers, and Harry could feel the mischievousness in their hearts. But he could also feel their friendly nature as well. Their names are Fred and George.

The youngest Weasley also seem to have a friendly nature in is heart, but it's also mixed with immaturity. There's also a hidden cunning inside him that's waiting to be nourished. Harry isn't sure what the of the youngest, Ron, yet.

"I got all of you here to introduce Mrs. Lovegood's newest family member." Molly told all of her children. "She found him recently, so he and Luna will be staying here while she and her husband start filling out adoption papers."

Fred and George, like Ginny, scrutinized him. Harry merely smiled and waved at them. They continued scrutinizing him before giving out friendly smiles. "Well, nice to to meet you little guy." The two twins said simultaneously.

"My name is Fred-"

"-and my name is George."

"We're the mischievous twins-"

"-of this large, redhead family." The twins finished their twin speak.

Harry laughed. "It's nice to meet the two of you." Harry greeted back.

Now, Ron spoke up. "And my name is Ron." The youngest greeted. "I'm the youngest boy here." Harry inclined his head towards the youngest male redhead.

"It's nice to meet you as well Ron."

This time, Pandora spoke up. "Now, Molly gathered you cause I want to tell you something about my new family member." The mother told them all. "I wanted you all here so this info doesn't have to be repeated."

"Is it his name?" Ginny asked her. "Cause I noticed that he haven't given his name yet."

Pandora smiled and nodded. "Yes. His full name is Harry James Potter."

Silence was met with that proclamation. All of the Weasley's eyes are widen in shock, including Molly. Harry merely chuckled and moved the bangs hiding his faded scar.

"Bloody hell…." Fred breathed.

"...We met Harry Potter and didn't know it." George finished.

Molly didn't reprimand Fred for the language, still shock at the revelation. "Oh my. I suspected that it may have been Harry Potter, but…." Shaking her head, she smiled at Harry once again. "Even so, it's still nice to meet you Harry."

Ginny gawked at Harry, still in shock. When the boy-who-lived turn the young girl, she blushed and quickly looked away, her fiery demeanor gone in an instant.

"No way!" Ron spoke up loudly. "Are you saying that THE Harry Potter is living with Loony Lovegood?"

While it doesn't look like Luna was affected by his words, Harry could sense how hurt she was from his comment. It caused him to frown, and Pandora frowned as well.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shouted in anger. "You do not talk to our guest like that! Apologize!"

Ron flinched at the anger in his mother's tone, and hesitantly turned to Luna. "Sorry Luna. It just, slipped out."

Luna merely directed her smile towards him. "It's okay Ron. I know the nargles are affecting you a lot, due to the surprising news."

Harry heard Ron mumble something, most likely something rude about Luna's comment about nargles, but didn't question him about it. No use stirring up anything that doesn't need stirring.

"Alright, now, if that's over," Molly turn to Pandora. "Would you mind telling me why Harry is with you? Dumbledore told me that he was safe and sound with his relatives."

Pandora sighed. "Let just say that his previous home life wasn't working out." Pandora said. "Other than that, I'm not sure if Harry would want to be reveal."

"If you want and need to, you can tell Molly in private Pandora." Harry inserted. "I don't mind. Though I rather only the Weasley adults know. I don't think it's a story to share to other Weasleys, unless needed."

That got some curious looks from the Weasley kids. Meanwhile, Pandora smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you Harry." The woman turned back to Molly. " And again, thank you Molly for doing this. I'll try not to take too long with the adoption."

(Later)

Soon, Pandora left to officially adopt Harry. After the introduction, Ginny rushed out of the living room and back to her room in lightning speed.

That left Luna to go and try to coax her into talking to Harry while Ron invited Harry to play a game of chess. Harry has to admit, Ron is really good as this, but due to having a spirit of wisdom inside him, he was holding his own. "So, I heard in stories that you live in a wealthy home. Why are you living with Loony Lovegood instead?"

Harry frowned once again. "My last home wasn't as stylish as the stories suggest it was." Harry said politely. "I found out Pandora was my godmother, so I decided to live with her. And can you please not call Luna, Loony? It not a nice thing to say."

"But, she has that strange look on her face, and she talks about these non-existant creatures." Ron defended himself. "Loony fits her perfectly."

"Whether they're real or not, it isn't nice to call someone Loony." Harry retorted, still calm and polite. "And how she look isn't strange. I find it unique and pretty."

"Really?" Ron questioned, not understanding why someone doesn't find her strange. As he asked this, he move one of his pawns up.

Harry sighed. "Really." Harry stated. He moved a knight piece up. "By the way, who's to say that the creatures she talking about aren't real?"

"You actually believe in them?"

"I think there's a likely possibility." Harry responded back. "Luna clearly believe in them. And the magical world is full mysteries, mysteries I doubt that wizards and witches have figured out yet."

"But there's no proof they are real."

"And there's no proof they aren't." Harry argued as Ron move one of his bishops. Harry sighed as he moved his rook. "I won't argue about this Ron. But please don't call Luna, Loony. Whether or not wrackspurts and nargles are real, it isn't nice to treat people like that."

The redhead stayed silent at this, his down and his ears a bit red. Harry was wondering if Ron is angry or embarrassed when Luna called out to him. " _Harry, can you help me with Ginny?"_ Luna asked him. " _I'm trying to get her to talk to you, but she's acting very shy. It's very strange, and not like her. Those nargles must be taking advantage of her crush on you."_

Harry internally chuckled before calling back. " _Alright, I'll come on over. Wait over there."_ With that, he broke the connection and spoke to Ron. "I'm going to check on Luna and Ginny. Can we pause on our game for right now?"

Ron stared at him, probably wondering why he would want to check on a bunch of girls, but shrugged. "Sure. I'll be waiting for you."

Harry nodded and gratefully and went out of the room. He soon went to the direction of Ginny's room. When he got there, he knocked a few times and waited for an answer.

Soon enough, Luna opened the door. "Ah, Harry. Come on in." Luna said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "I hope you'll be able to break Ginny from these nargles."

"I'll try." Harry responded back. He walked up to Ginny, who had curled up into a ball.

When she peeked from her ball, she turn red and got back into the ball. That didn't deter Harry, and he sat beside the redhead. "Hello Ginny."

"H-Hey Harry." Ginny stuttered, still blushing up a storm.

He sighed. "Ginny, when we met half an hour ago, you weren't this shy." Harry said to her. "You don't need to be shy now, regardless of me being the Boy-Who-Lived. Just treat me like a normal person."

That got Ginny to look at him again. Harry can sense her trying to push back that shyness. "I-I'll try." She said. That a got radiant smile from Harry, something that didn't help with her blush.

"Glad to hear it." Harry then jumped on the bed. "Can we talk more later? I would like to talk to you and Luna more now, but I want to finish the chess game with Ron."

Ginny nodded silently. With that, Harry left the room and went to go play some more chess with Ron.

(With Luna)

She's glad Harry came over here to help. Hopefully his words will help Ginny be less quiet around him.

Honestly, she doesn't why Ginny acts this way. Harry isn't a scary person nor is he rude. Those nargles must want her to be like that around her friend.

"So Ginny, are those nargles gone now?" Luna asked her friend. "Cause Harry would like to be your friend. He likes making friends with people."

Ginny turn away from Luna a bit. "You think he wouldn't mind making friends younger than him?"

"Well, I'm friends with him." Luna pointed out. "And he doesn't seem to mind at all. He's a very nice person, especially when you get to know him." Ginny looked at her curiously, getting out of the ball she formed.

"So, how long have you known Harry?"

"We only met yesterday." Luna answered her. "But he's already became a good friend of mine in that short time span. We talked and played all day, and never made fun of me like Ron did."

"He sounds very nice." Ginny sighed. "Just like in the stories."

"I think he's better than in one the stories." Was Luna's comment.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's was difficult doing this chapter. I'm gonna do three more chapters for the pre-Hogwarts arc before moving on to the Hogwarts arc, mainly because it's getting harder to think of ideas for the pre-Hogwarts arc.**

 **Again, if you have any ideas for Dumbledore finding out about Harry, let me know please. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	11. Bonds

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, I'm really sorry for taking a while for this to be posted. I'm currently putting most of my focus on another story, Class 78th Watches the Future. Hopefully in the future, it won't take that long to update, but I'm not holding my breath. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **P.S. I decided not to let Dumbledore find out about where Harry's at yet. He'll find out in a much later date.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 10: Bonds

 _(Flashback)_

 _After two weeks, Harry decided it's time for him to go. He felt that he intruded in their home long enough and wanted to travel more. Gabrielle try to plead with him to stay longer, but Harry stayed firm on his decision. Though he promise to visit her as often as he could._

 _The young boy is now outside of the Delacour household. The entire Delacour family is front of the boy, to say their goodbyes._

" _Thank you all, for everything." Harry said, bowing to them by his waist. He's also speaking in french from the two weeks of practice. "I'm glad to have met you."_

" _Are you sure you can be by yourself?" Fleur asked skeptically. "You're still a little boy, after all."_

 _There's a bit of condescension in her tone. Nevertheless, Harry merely smiled. "A little boy I may be, but I know to handle myself. I did survive on my own for two months."_

 _"Speaking of which, you still haven't told us why you were on the streets for two months." Sebastian inquired softly._

 _That got the pleasant look to become slightly downtrodden. He looked down towards the ground. "The most I could tell you is that I was escaping a place." Harry said softly. "Anything else….I'm not comfortable with saying yet."_

 _He felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up to see Apolline in front of him, crouched down and smiling. "It's alright. We won't force you to reveal everything about your past. But I hope you'll be comfortable enough to tell us one day."_

 _Harry smiled back. "Hopefully, I'll be able to." With that, Apolline got back up from her crouching position. No sooner did she do that did Gabrielle launch herself at Harry. The boy laughed. "Don't worry, Gabrielle. I'll make sure to visit you and play with you."_

" _Promise?"_

 _He ruffled her hair. "I promise. And I won't go back on my words Gabrielle." Finally, the young girl reluctantly, her eyes a bit watery._

 _Harry waved at the Delacour family before taking steps to the gate of the house. A few steps in, he disappeared with a crack._

 _(End Flashback)_

Slowly, Ginny got out of her shyness around Harry and got back to her fiery self. After that, Harry became friends with all of the Weasley siblings.

The twins were the funniest out of the whole bunch. There was never a time were they didn't get their family, along with Luna and Harry, to be amused, whether it's with their own personalities or pranking others. They do try to prank Harry, but the boy has a much luck as Luna does when it comes to pranks, and the twins soon learned that.

Ginny and Ron was a lot of fun to be around as well. He played tag, hide-and-seek, and other games with the two. The chess game he played with Ron was very fun and challenging as well, and got to know Ginny more after her bout of shyness.

Though it does bug Harry that Ron isn't so friendly with Luna. He doesn't get why he's rude to her. While he gets that some people, if not many people, wouldn't share the same belief Luna and her father does, it doesn't give anyone the right to make fun of them for it or judge them either.

But he's not focus on that right now. Currently, he trying out one of the brooms he found in the storage room outside. He found them when he was playing hide-and-seek with everyone, and got curious about them. He heard about brooms before, but never actually flied one himself, having the ability to fly.

He ask Fred and George if he could try it out, and the twins let him. And currently, said twins, Ginny, and Ron are gobsmacked as Harry performed several maneuvers in the sky, flying like a pro.

"Bloody hell." Fred muttered. "Harry here is-"

"-a natural flyer." George muttered back. "He's near as good as Charlie during his second year."

"And he never ridden a broom before?!" Ron exclaimed in shock.

"He's amazing." Ginny said in awe. Luna merely gave her usual smile.

Finally, after a few more maneuvers, Harry landed back in front of his friends. "That was really fun!" Harry cheered. "I never knew flying on a broom could be this much fun!"

"Sounds like you had a good time." Luna stated. Harry nodded eagerly.

"I did! I hope I could I get a broom of my own in the future!" After a moment, he noticed that the Weasley children are silent. He turned his head towards them to see them all staring at him, gaping faces.

He tilted his head innocently. "What?"

It was Fred who first spoke. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"We never seen someone your age that good with a broom!" George continued.

"Really?" He asked curiously. "Riding this broom seemed natural to me. I assumed it was the same for every wizard and witch."

"No. It isn't." George shook his head. "You're a natural."

"No kidding." Fred agreed. Ron merely stood there, mouth agape.

Ginny then gained an eager look. Harry turned to her when he felt the eagerness. "You think you could teach me to ride a broom?" She asked him excitingly.

That cause Ron to look at her incredulity. "You really expect him to waste time teaching you?"

That got a scowl from Ginny. But before she could unleash her temper on him, Harry spoke up. "Actually, I don't mind teaching her." Harry told Ron. "She seems really eager."

That got a smile from Ginny. She launched herself to Harry, giving her a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Harry!" She squealed. A second later, she realized what she's doing. Her eyes widen before quickly stepping back, blushing madly.

She may have gotten back to her regular self, but she can still be quite shy around him.

Fred and George grinned at her teasingly while Ron snickered a little. Harry paid little attention to them, grabbing the hand of the redheaded girl. "Come on. Let's start now." Ginny let out a small "Eep!" as her crush pulled her to the middle of the yard.

Fred and George let out an amused sigh. "Ah, young love."

"It's just Harry being nice." Luna stated to the twins. "He's a really nice friend."

"Yeah. Definitely nicer-"

"-than our little Ronnykin, here."

"Hey!"

The twins laughed at the indigent look their younger brother gave them as Harry began teaching Ginny some of the maneuvers he has done, the young girl riding on another broom from the shed.

For about one-fourth of an hour, Ginny manage to get a few of the maneuvers Harry did. "You're a fast learner, Ginny." Harry complimented. "I can see that you're going to do well in Quidditch."

That got another blush from the girl, as well as a smile. "You really think so?" She asked.

"I know so." That statement made her smile wider.

Before they could finish, Molly called out front the house. "Harry, Luna, Pandora is back!"

Harry beamed widely at this before smiling apologetically at Ginny. "How about we continue this next time Luna and I visit?"

"Okay." Ginny agreed, a bit disappointed, but glad that they're going to continue in the future. The two flew back down before Harry and Luna went to the Burrows, with the Weasley children right behind them.

When Luna saw her mother, she ran up to hug her. "Hi mummy!"

Pandora smiled and hugged her daughter back. "Hello Luna." She looked towards Harry, who was standing a small distance away from them, looking a bit lost. She held out one of her hands. "Come on, Harry."

That got the smile back from the boy, and he joined up in the hug. "Hello Pandora." When the children and the mother ended the hug, Harry looked at her curiously. "How did the trip in Gringott go? And where's Xeno?"

Pandora grinned. "I'll tell you about it when we get back home. As for Xeno, he's back at home, waiting for us." The woman stood up and turned to Molly. "Thank you Molly, for watching over them while I'm gone. I trust they were behaved."

"Very much so. Luna has always been a behaved child. And it seems that Harry is the same as well." Molly said. "Would you like to stay here for lunch?"

"Thank you for the invitation, but Xeno and I have our own plans." Pandora told her. "And he's waiting for us, so we'll need to go now."

As the two women talked, the other Weasley children, who got back into the house some time ago, exchanged goodbyes with Harry and Luna. "It's good to see you Harry." Fred said.

"Hope we can meet again." George continued.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I'm sure we will." He then turned to Ron. "It was good to see you as well Ron. Let's play chess the next time we visit."

"Your on." Ron agreed eagerly. While it is fun to play chess, he have to admit, it's much better playing with someone who could give him a challenge.

Luna and Ginny gave each other hugs. "Bye Luna. Hope to see you back soon." Ginny said.

"You too, Ginny." Luna responded back. As they ended the hug, Ginny turned to Harry, albeit a bit shyly.

Harry smiled warmly at her. "The next time we visit, I'll be sure to teach you more moves."

That got Ginny to smile back and hug him. "I'll be eagerly waiting."

(Lovegood Household)

The three soon made it back to their home. Harry, Luna, and Pandora got into the house, and saw Xeno sitting at the living room. "So you're all back!" Xeno said happily. "I assume you told Harry here about our trip to Gringotts?"

"Not yet. I'm going to tell him now." Pandora turned to the two kids. "Would you mind sitting at the couch?"

The two children nodded obediently and went to the couch, at the opposite side of Xeno. Pandora sat by her husband before addressing the kids. "So, we talk to the goblin in charge of the Potter's fund." Pandora stated. "And talked to him about adopting you Harry."

"And?" Harry asked, eager to hear the results.

Pandora grinned. "And the process for adopting you was very easy. So, you are now a part of the Lovegood family"

Like in the morning, Luna squealed and hugged Harry. The boy-who-lived hugged back, a huge smile blossoming his face. Once they ended the hug, Harry flew forward towards Pandora and Xeno, and hug them both tightly, startling them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harry exclaimed happily. Xeno laughed while Pandora gain a soft smile, the two of them hugging him back. "I've always wanted a family! A family that would love me for who I am! Now I got one!"

Pandora's smile turned sad at that, remembering the abuse Harry was forced to suffer. And was because of a foolish old man who thought he knew best. "We'll do our best to make your permanent stay here the happiest." Pandora promised.

As Harry ended the hug, he floated back to Luna and look uncharastically. "Um, if you don't mind," Harry said hesitantly. "Can I keep my Potter name? I just, want to keep any memories of my previous parent, including their name."

"Of course. We wouldn't force you to change your name." Xeno told him. Pandora nodded in agreement with her husband. "Now, to celebrate our new addition to the family, we're going to Diagon Alley to eat out."

Luna's eyes sparkled. "Will we going to Florean's Ice Cream Shop as well?"

"We will, Luna." Pandora confirmed.

Harry looked at Luna curiously. "I'm guessing the ice cream there is good?"

"Yes. Really good." Luna told him, smiling. "But I don't know if it's the best, since there isn't any other ice cream shop in the magical world."

"Well, I look forward to going."

(Night)

So the rest of the day was spent with the entire Lovegood family. They first went out to eat, then went to Florean's Ice Cream shop, and Harry have to admit, the ice cream is nearly as good as France's or Italy's treats.

Next, he spent most of the day with Luna. The two of them played in the afternoon and some of the evening, and then after dinner, talked to each other once more. It seems they could never run out of things to talk about.

Currently, Harry is lying on the bed, with Pandora sitting on it right beside him. Luna is currently getting herself ready for bed, so Pandora decided to take this chance to talk to Harry once more. "How do you feel Harry?"

"Happy. Astonished. Near disbelief." Harry said softly. "Like I said before, I've always wanted a family. One that accepts me for who I am, no matter what. But, at the time, it just seemed so out of reached. Like a dream." His smile falter. "Sometimes, I wonder if I even deserved one."

He felt Pandora's soft hand land on his shoulder. "Don't say something like that." Pandora chided him softly. "Every child deserve to have a loving family. You are no different from that Harry."

"I know, Pandora. It's just….when you live with a family that tells you this many time, it's….hard, getting out of that mindset."

"Then I'll make sure to show you that deserve to be with us for the rest of your life." Pandora said fervently. "It's only been a few days since you came here, but I can already tell that you're a child that any parent would love to have. That James and Lily would be proud of."

Harry looked up at Pandora, his insecurities showing. Despite the changes he've been through, the countries he went to, and the people he made bonds with, they're still that insecure little boy that just want to be love out of all things. "You really think so?"

"I know so." A soft smile entered her lip. "Xeno and Luna thinks so too. And nothing will ever change that."

A soft, happy smile entered Harry's lip. A single tear fell from his eyes. "Thank you."

Before anything else could be said, Luna came back into the room, her pajamas. "Ready to go to sleep, Harry?"

The boy quickly wiped away the stray tear before smiling and nodding to Luna. As Luna crawled up into the bed, Pandora gave the two of them a kiss to the forehead.

"Good night, you two." Pandora said softly. She then move out of the room before turning off the lights and closing the door, leaving Harry and Luna to slumber peacefully.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. So, two more chapters left to do before going to the Hogwarts arc, though I might decrease it to one more chapter. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


End file.
